


MadaTobi Month Comics and Illustrations

by RookieDrawer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Winged, Bondage, Courting Rituals, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, angel madara, angel tobirama, demon madara, demon tobirama, fairy tale AU, nsfw context, oblivious dating, prince tobirama, princess madara, tobimada - Freeform, winged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieDrawer/pseuds/RookieDrawer
Summary: Artwork for 2020 Madatobi Month. This will be where I'll post doodles/comics/illustrations.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179
Collections: MadaTobi Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ser_Thirst_A_Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Au, De-aging


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama's reaction to Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Madara being examined by Scientist Angel Tobirama~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collab with the lovely lourandom <3
> 
> And they kiss over a certain death eater's corpse <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Madara caught a birdie~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Madara waiting for Prince Tobirama to rescue him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tripped because his hair is too long~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only family and lovers preen each other wings~


End file.
